Triombat
Triombat was the name of a planet that was like Earth in many ways. Nations existed on the planet but left it when an entity arrived to conquer the planet by freezing it solid. Provinces The provinces included North Mirania, Essoiroania, Missiorania, Archorania, Saturania, Richorania, South Mirania, Precisionia, Mironia, Wallia, Sarina, Serboia, Bulggaria, Sofinaia, Grecoia, Spatzania, Islandia, Ienoa, Icoiumia, Nicoiumia, Karia, Edrinia, Taul, Hispanium, Vonium, Cesaria, Iconiumia, Analytia, Anitochia, Dyroniumia, South Dyroniumia, Triperia, West Triperia, Javaium, Trebiumia, Taruka, Granarda, Syraiaia, Thenia, Ottoimana, Engineeria, Gaul, Gortha, Viuspania, North Rivernia, Central Rivernia, South Rivernia, Raxthon, Rallathion, Garria, Mahajakia, Berserkionia, West Berserkerionia, Perimountainia, Northeria, Chorgotha, Berserkerina, Torukatha, Nymoria, North Nymoria, Obselika, North Obselika, Gorsika, Subgorsika, Lidia, Soroia, Acolytdia, Ritualia, and Venia. History Triombat was home to water, forests, animals, insects, among other things Earth also had. There were various tribes there. The tribes existed as provinces that fought against each other for thousands of years. That ended for a moment when all the provinces united into one nation. Despite this, many preferred to follow their own paths. Northwest Triombat was home to the Miranians, who are skilled in archery and precision, and would continue training until they are sure their accuracy is officially pure. If one shot was to miss, it would be considered an insult, and it wouldn't be good enough for them. Their provinces were North Mirania, Essoiroania, Missiorania, Archorania, Saturania, Richorania, South Mirania. Northeast Triombat was home to the Berserkers, who were Vikings caring only for their power stance and tough muscles. Many of the Berserkers shower once a month, and many drink a lot. Their provinces were Berserkionia, West Berserkerionia, Perimountainia, Northeria, Chorgotha, Berserkerina, and Torukatha. Southeast Triombat was home to the Acolytedeans, who were mostly responsible to upgrade themselves, and invented siege towers long before the other two factions did. By the time they caught up, the Acolytedeans had canons. Summarizing this, they were more technologically advanced than the other two. The Acolytedeans' provinces were Lidia, Soroia, Acolytdia, Ritualia, and Venia. Things were going well for everyone until a new entity showed up from another world. Their name is not spoken of, and they're chosen to be known as the Forsaken by everyone. They landed in Gaul and took it along with Torukatha, freezing the provinces in the process. Other provinces to fall included Berserkerina, Nymoria, North Nymoria, Mahajakia, Gortha, Granarda, Engineeria, and Syraria. During the conquest, frost zombies came into existence. The third wave saw the fall of Iconiumia, Taruka, Javaium, Dyroniumia, Triperia, West Triperia, Dyroniumia, South Dyroniumia, Trebiumia, Ottoimana, Thenia, Obselika, North Obselika, Subgorsika, Northeria, Chorgotha, West Berserkionia, Rallathion, South Riveria, and Viuspania. As the Forsaken took the other two Riveria provinces, Raxton, Garria, Nicoiumia, Cesaria, Icoiumia, Gorsika, Lidia, and Ritualia, the rest of the Triombat inhabitants were ready to defend their lands, but more lives were taken from the three factions pressing on. The Forsaken also conquered Karia, Islandia, Grecoia, Sofinaia, Bulggaria, the eastern half of Serboia, Sarina, Taul, Hispanium, Vonium, Mironia, South Mirania, Richorania, and Missiorania, but the remaining provinces held out. The untouched provinces were unable to help each other, eventually becoming disunited. They started insulting each other because of their ways. Eventually, the nation of Triombat had ceased to exist. Berserkerionia was an independent nation. The three Acolytedean provinces became the Acolyte Confederacy, and the remaining untouched provinces became Miran. Since the fall, these three nations remained divided from each other. The Forsaken advancement was stopping at a slow pace, but the lands remained scarred by the three factions. The Miranians took the northwestern part of Sarina, eastern Serboia, Grecoia, Islandia, Mironia, South Mirania, Richorania, and Missiorania. The Berserkers reclaimed West Berserkerionia and Perimountainia. And the Acolytedeans took Ottoimana and Thenia. Being more advanced than the other two, they built their first spaceship and discovered the Forsaken's home planet, laying waste to it. The surface lacked signs of life as a result. It gave the three factions the advantage of pushing the Forsaken out of Triombat, reclaiming several provinces. But more conflicts were created. The Acolytedeans and Miranians fought over Triperia, and those two and the Berserkers fought over Syraiaia and Granarda. Several provinces kept being fought over for who should control all of Triombat. The dreams of a unified Triombat had ceased to exist, and Triombat itself would if the Forsaken was to return. Nations Before The Forsaken's Arrival * Mirania ** North Mirania ** Essoiroania ** Archorania ** Saturania ** Missiorania ** Richorania ** South Mirania * Centrania * Bluearia * Itonia * Analytolia * Taulia * Southinia * Viuspania * Riverionia * Berserkerionia * Nyobia * Centriombat * Chuania * Acolytia * Gaul